


Follow-Up Questions

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Paramedic!Jensen, Rimming, doctor!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paramedic Jensen shows up at the hospital to ask Doctor Jared some routine follow-up questions. Jared has some answers of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow-Up Questions

“Dr. Padalecki, there’s a call for you down in the ER.”

The tall doctor turned at the sound of his name, his hair twisting to the side with his body movement. “Was it urgent,” he asked, reaching down to check his pager, noticing with a frown that it hadn’t gone off. 

“No,” the nurse replied. “Apparently there’s a paramedic down there who had some paperwork questions about the last patient that he brought in to you.”

A boyish grin lit up Jared’s face. “Well, then I’ll be in the ER if I’m needed,” he said as he turned to head to the Emergency Department. Walking in, he saw the paramedic in question, a tall, slim man leaning up against the check-in counter, talking to the receptionist. He threw his head back, laughing at something that she had said, and Jared felt a warm tingle in the pit of his stomach. He walked up to the counter, stopping just short of the paramedic, admiring the way his crisp navy blue uniform outlined his great figure. 

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared said, smiling when the other man turned his way, his green eyes flashing with a smile as he took in the appearance of the doctor. “Great to see you again. One of the nurses said that you had some questions for me?”

The paramedic smiled. “Dr. Padalecki, great to see you as well. I just had a couple of follow up questions for that patient we brought in yesterday with the tension pneumothorax. Necessary for paperwork, you know?”

“Of course,” Jared replied. “We can head down the hall and talk in private if that works better for you?” The doctor began to walk down the hallway, and smiled as he heard the shorter man try to keep up. He stopped outside of a door marked ‘Supplies.’ Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Jared grabbed the arm of the paramedic and pulled him into the small room. “This should be fine. So what’s the matter Jen, couldn’t wait til the end of the shift to jump my bones or what?”

“Don’t be so cocky Padalecki, or the only bone you’re going to get to jump is your own,” Jensen growled as his fingers crawled up under Jared’s scrub top. “It just so happens that there was a certain doctor I needed to see about a medical condition.” 

Jared’s breath quickened as he felt those long, talented fingers ghost over one of his nipples. Slamming Jensen up against the supply rack in the back of the room, Jared plundered the shorter man’s mouth in a kiss. Tentative at first, the kiss slowly deepened into something more passionate and fierce as each man struggled for dominance. Nudging his tongue against Jensen’s full lips, Jared quickly gained access. Jensen let out a breathy moan as the taller man’s tongue swept into his mouth. After several minutes, Jared pulled back from Jensen with a smile. “And what would that condition be?” he asked as he slowly felt the blood in his body start to flow south. 

Grabbing Jared’s shoulders, the shorter man quickly twisted, effectively pinning a very surprised Jared to the supply rack. Jensen smiled, palming the front of his dark, tented jeans. “Well… I’ve got this persistent problem that doesn’t seem to want to go away. I was sort of hoping that you could help me out with it.” 

“Well then you’ve come to the right place,” Jared replied, slowly reaching out to rub the front of Jensen’s jeans, frowning when the other man slapped his hand away. 

“Patience.” Jensen smirked, “All good things come to those who wait.” Reaching under Jared’s shirt, he removed the top of the doctor’s scrubs. Tossing the shirt aside, Jensen began to slowly kiss down the taller man’s chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around the nipple and suck it into his mouth. He smiled at the sounds his actions were pulling from Jared. He continued to run his tongue down the man’s chest, stopping to draw a circle around the belly button. 

“Jesus, Jen… come on. I’m gonna come already. Your making me feel like a horny teenager.” 

Jensen dropped to his knees, tilting his head up to stare at Jared. “Well we can’t have that can we? Guess I better get this show on the road.” Jared gasped as Jensen bit down on the drawstrings holding his scrub pants tightly around his waist. Holding the string between his teeth, Jensen pulled his head back, untying the strings. Slipping his thumbs in the waistband, he slowly pulled Jared’s pants down. Leaning forward, he gently began to mouth at Jared’s boxers, feeling the pulsing heat from his hard cock. Jared let out a low moan as his fingers moved to the back of Jensen’s head to hold him in place. Jensen licked and sucked through the cotton and then began to slowly inch the boxers down as well. Jared’s firm cock popped up, free from the confines of the tight shorts. Jensen slowly licked a stripe from the base to the head, feeling the shudder course through Jared’s body as he slowly sucked the whole tip into his mouth. Widening his mouth, he took more of Jared inside, moving his head slowly down Jared’s length. Jared tried to control his actions, but one powerful suck from Jensen had his hips thrusting forward, causing Jensen to gasp and pull back.

Jared grabbed the back of Jensen’s head, trying to make sure that the other man was alright. “Jen! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to… it’s just… your damn mouth-“

Jensen smiled. “It’s okay babe. I want you to fuck my mouth.” Jared swore that the dark look in Jensen’s eyes was going to be the death of him. Jensen leaned back down. Taking as much of Jared into his mouth as he could, he reached back to grasp Jared’s ass in his hands. He pulled Jared further into his mouth, then pushed him back, smiling as Jared got the idea and began moving on his own. Jared thrust into Jensen’s mouth several times before he felt himself about to come. Putting one hand around the base of his cock and the other on Jensen’s shoulder, he pulled the man to his feet. 

“Enough with the patience,” Jared growled, spinning a surprised Jensen around so that the front of his body was pushed against the supply rack. He felt Jensen’s body shiver as he whispered into his ear. “Good things come to those who go out and fucking get them!” Jared turned Jensen’s head toward his, capturing his lips in a kiss, while his other hand was reaching up to the top shelf. He fumbled around until he felt his hand close around a tube of KY. 

“Well, Doctor, aren’t you just the little boy scout,” Jensen drawled. “Always be prepared, huh?”

Jared laughed. “Well this is the supply closet. But if you’re still talking coherently then I must not be doing my job right.” He gripped the bottom of Jensen’s shirt, pushing it up under his arms. Jared let his tongue lead a trail down Jensen’s muscular back as he undid the pants button and pulled both the pants and the boxers down to his ankles. Landing a kiss on each cheek, Jared spread Jensen apart, releasing a breath across his hole, and laughing when Jensen’s hands shot forward to steady himself on the supply rack.

“GOD! Warn a guy next time, you damn Sasquatch!”

“Okay,” Jared replied. “Here’s your warning.” He leaned forward, licking slowly around the rim of Jensen’s hole, causing the other man to moan loudly. Jared leaned in more, pushing his tongue inside the hole, feeling the muscle constrict around it. Jared swirled his tongue around inside of Jensen, enjoying the musky taste and scent that was pure Jensen. Purely, the man he loved.  
“Please,” Jensen panted. “Please, Jared… I need more! Please give me something!” He moaned at the absence of Jared’s tongue as he felt the taller man pull away. 

“Hold on babe, I got you,” Jared replied as he opened the cap on the KY, generously covering two of his fingers. He traced around Jensen’s hole lightly before slowly pushing inside with one finger. He smiled as he felt the muscle tighten as Jensen arched his back, trying to push back onto the single digit inside him. “God, baby. You’re so tight, even though I just fucked you open last night.” Jensen let out a long moan. “Such a little slut for me Jen, so tight but I think you can take more of me can’t you?” Jensen nodded his head. “Please Jay. Ngh. Oh god. Feels so good. I need more…. Please.” 

Jared slowly worked another finger inside with the first one. He pushed inside the warmth that was Jensen, smiling as the other man pushed back, trying to fuck his body back onto his fingers. Jared scissored his fingers back and forth, slowly stretching Jensen. He quickly found his lover’s prostate and gently applied pressure, laughing when Jensen let out a particularly loud moan.

“Shh…. Quiet babe. Save the screaming for when we’re at home.”

“Well if you would quit screwing around back there and just fuck me already….. OH GOD! Jared… Jay…. Please… Fuck me baby! Make me yours!”

“And you were all for patience earlier,” Jared growled. “Well, I say screw patience. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week.” Jensen moaned at the loss of the long fingers that had been stroking his prostate. Jared stood up, grabbing the lube and quickly pouring some onto his hands and stroking his cock until it was covered. He pressed up behind Jensen, loving the way his nipples rubbed against the fabric of Jensen’s shirt. Jensen tensed at the feeling of Jared’s large, firm cock rubbing up and down the crease of his ass, and let out a gasp as Jared began to push into him. Slowly stretching him, Jared pushed himself further until he felt himself slide home. Jensen gasped as he felt Jared’s balls pressed up to his ass. Jared stilled, giving his lover a chance to breathe. 

Jensen wasn’t having that though. Reaching back, he grabbed Jared’s hand, holding tight. “Come on, you damn giant. Move that big monster inside me. Fuck me, Jay.” 

Jared didn’t need to be told twice. Entangling his hand with Jensen’s he slowly pulled out before slamming his hips back home. Jensen moaned and arched his back, feeling all 6’4” of his beautiful boyfriend behind him. Jared began thrusting his hips, pushing in and pulling out of Jensen in a quick motion. “God, Jen. You look so beautiful like this. All spread for me. Begging me to fuck you. Do you like that,” Jared asked, as he changed his angle, searching for Jensen’s prostate. 

“Yes, baby. Sweet….. oh Jay. Please Jay. Fuck me harder babe. Right there baby. Please! I’m so close, Jay!” Jensen moved back as Jared thrust forward, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization. Jared reached the hand that Jensen wasn’t holding around to grasp his cock and began to firmly run his hand up and down the length. “We’re gonna come together Jen, you and me. Love you so much baby.” 

“Jay. Love…. You…… Oh my GOD!” Jensen gasped. The added stimulation of Jared tugging on his cock pushed him over the edge at the same time he felt Jared’s come fill his insides. Jared felt Jensen shoot his release all over his hand, and then felt his lover slump back against him. Jared caught him, holding Jensen in his arms until he regained the strength in his legs. Pushing himself back up against the supply rack, Jensen turned around to face his boyfriend. 

“That was…..”

Jared smiled. “Amazing. I know. That should take care of any other problems associated with your condition. Do you have any follow up questions?” 

Jensen snorted. “Really? Could you be a bigger dork?”

Jared grabbed a towel, cleaning up himself and Jensen before reaching for his pants. “But, I’m your dork. And you wouldn’t trade me for the world.”

Jensen looked down at their hands that were still entangled together. “Nah. I wouldn’t. I think I’ll keep you.”


End file.
